Pokemon: A New Journey!
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: Jake Crimson is a 12 year old boy who's about to go on the adventure of a lifetime! Alongside his childhood friend, Volt, and his new Starter Pokémon, Flare, Jake travels the Kanto Region facing against Gym Leaders, the evil Team Rocket, and his arrogant rival Gary, all at the same time trying to find out the mysteries around a mysterious girl named Casey. Rated E10!
1. Prologue: Bonds of Friendship

**Okay, so as a gift to you guys for my One Year Anniversary, I'd like to give you a new project that I'm working on. Hopefully, I'll update it non-stop once Sentai X Rider is finished, but for now I'll give you the first two parts. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy, the night sky looks so beautiful, doesn't it?"

The young boy, around age 7, sat on top of his mother's lap, watching the stars in the sky flicker like small pieces of diamond shining in the darkness of the underground.

"Yes, Jake, it is very beautiful… and they say if you wish on a star as it flies across the horizon, it will come true…"

"I wish I could have my own Pokémon, like the kind dad had," the boy, Jake, stated, looking up to the sky.

His mother sighed. It had been over 2 years since Jake's father had passed away in an accident, leaving her and her son all alone to fend for themselves. "I'm sure eventually you'll get a Pokémon, Jake, and you'll train them to be just as strong as your father's were, bless his soul…"

"I miss him, mom…"

"I miss him too, Jake, but we've got to keep looking toward the future. Your father wouldn't want us mourning over him, and I know he's smiling down at you knowing how strong you will become…"

"Yeah…" Jake looked above him, his eyes glittered with his dreams of becoming a true Pokémon master when he grew up.

Suddenly, Jake heard a small squeak in the distance. He looked over to see a small yellow object on the ground. He tilted his head with curiosity, and was surprised to hear a squeak coming from it.

"Mom… there's something over there…"

His mom looked over to where Jake was pointing. He hopped off his mother's lap, moving closer toward the yellow object.

"Careful, Jake," his mother warned, "It could attack you!"

As Jake got closer, he noticed that the yellow object was a small mouse-like creature with long ears tipped with black, and a tail bent at right angles. The small creature had cuts all over its face and on its pink cheeks, and it appeared to be in pain...

"Mom!" Jake shouted, "I think this Pokémon is hurt! We need to get it inside!"

"Pi…" the small Mouse Pokémon moaned, obviously in pain. Jake reached out, picking up the small creature in his hands, and began to walk toward the house.

"What's a Pichu doing all the way out here?" Jake's mother wondered. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large bird-like shadow about to attack Jake and the Pokémon. "Jake, watch out!"

"Fear…" the bird crowed, revealing its long beak and giant wingspan. It took to the air, scratching at Jake with its talons.

"AHHH!" Jake screamed, defending himself and the Pichu with his hands.

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic to stop that Fearow!" Jake's mom ordered, throwing a red and white orb out in front of her, instantly, the orb split in half, revealing its hollow inside and a white light that shot out toward the ground and materialized into a pink humanoid Pokémon that looked similar to a clown. Before the Pokémon, a Mr. Mime, could attack, it was hit by a powerful peck by the Fearow's beak and was knocked to the ground. The Fearow then turned toward Jake, who held the Pichu tight in his scratched arms.

"I won't let him hurt you, little guy…" Jake assured, determined to protect the innocent creature. As the Fearow inched closer to them, the Pichu tried to squirm out of Jake's determined grip, escaping from his arms are jumping in front of him. The Pichu began to spark with electricity, and suddenly released a huge bolt of lightning that shot out at the Fearow, electrocuting it. The Fearow collapsed on the ground, its body still sparking with electricity.

Jake stared in awe as the Pichu stood there victorious. His mother also had an expression of surprise as well, but she moved toward Jake, guiding him inside, while she held a phone in her hands.

"Professor? It's Allison Crimson. I need you to hurry over here immediately. Jake was attacked by a Fearow, and I need you here…"

As Jake walked back into the house, he placed the Pichu on the table. The Pokémon was injured, but it would be able to recover. He reached into the cabinet, which held multiple medicines for healing Pokémon, and pulled out a small purple spray bottle, and held out the Pichu's arm to spray it with the medicine.

"A little bit of Potion may help you, little guy. It might sting a bit, though…" After spraying the contents on the Pichu's arm, its wounds slowly began to heal. The Pichu sat up slowly, looking at the young boy confused.

"You're all better now, little Pichu! You had me worried for a second there, but now you're alright!"

The Pichu looked over at the boy, who was smiling at the small mouse, and slowly smiled back at him. Suddenly, Jake heard a voice coming from the small creature that sounded odd to him. "Th-Thank you…"

Jake looked at the Pichu, confused to the fact that it had just spoken to him. "You can talk?" he asked.

"Yeah… I guess so…" the Pichu replied, staring at Jake, "Thank you for saving me…"

"My father taught me that all life is important, and that is why I couldn't just leave you there to die…" he held out his hand toward the Pichu, waiting for the little mouse to shake it, "My name is Jake…"

"Hi, Jake…" Pichu replied, shaking Jake's hand.

"What's your name, little guy?"

"I… I don't have a name. I don't have anyone… I'm all alone."

"Oh… well that won't do… what about the name Volt?"

"Volt… Volt. I like that name!" the Pichu cheered, jumping into Jake's arms. Jake smiled and laughed as the newly christened Volt nuzzled him gently, small amounts of static electricity charging up his pajamas.

"From now on, Volt, we're gonna be the best of friends…"

* * *

**_5 Years Later:_**

Jake looked around his room slowly, breathing in the air around him. The teen couldn't believe that this would be the last morning in a while that he would wake up to the familiar bedroom he'd been living in the past 12 years. Today, he was finally leaving Pallet Town on his journey into the outside world to see what is out there.

"Jake!" his mom shouted from downstairs, "You'd better hurry! Professor Oak is waiting for you!"

"Coming, Mom!" Jake replied, grabbing his shoes and placing them onto his feet. He wore a red jacket with dark blue pants, and had a Backpack slung over his shoulder. He felt his short brown hair, realizing that something was missing…

"Hey, Volt, have you seen my hat?" he called out. As if in response, a yellow mouse popped its head out of a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. The Pokémon had long black-tipped ears, red circles on its cheeks, and a tail about as long as its height that was shaped like a lightning bolt. On its head sat a red hat with a hollow circle that appeared to be split by an invisible line and had a small white circle in the center of it.

"Here's your hat, Jake!" Volt replied, smiling up at his friend. Jake carefully took the hat off Volt, placing it atop his head.

"You ready to get on our huge adventure, buddy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jake!"

Hopping atop Jake's shoulder, the two slid down the stairs, ready to go and take on the world.

* * *

**Notes: So, for those who don't already know, I am a HUGE fan of Pokémon. Ever since the days of Gold and Silver (which is part of the reason why that is my name here), I've played through the games of adorable Pocket Monsters and formed bonds with the team that I created. Because of that, I really wanted to make a fanfic retelling the events of Red and Blue, considering that is where it all began.**

**So, this prologue goes through the backstory of my main character, Jake Crimson, before he sets out on his adventure. I really wanted to try and mold the trainer that was Red from the Red and Blue games into something fitting of my style. Jake is basically the typical protagonist, but you can't really go wrong with that in Pokémon. I mean, look at Ash! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I will writing it. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

"You remembered to pack a spare change of clothes, right?"

"Yes, Mom. I got it."

"And don't forget your toothbrush. You also have your trainer ID too?"

"Mom, I'll be fine! You don't have to worry, okay?"

"It's just… I can't believe my little boy is all grown up!"

"Mom… I need to go…"

"Sorry… good luck, honey! I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too, mom…"

The girl walking past heard the conversation within the house that she passed by. She sighed, continuing to walk through the small town known as Pallet toward a large building in the distance.

"Casey, are you sure that you want to do this?" a voice on her shoulder stated. She turned to the side to see a red fox with 6 tails sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm sure about this, Amber. The only way I can find out who I am and where I come from is to get a Pokémon…" she took a few steps forward, before he heard a shout come from the same house she was walking beside as the door opened.

"Kanto Region, watch out! Jake Crimson is coming at… Oof!"

Casey fell over in confusion, surprised that a boy around her age was positioned on top of her.

"Hey! Get off me, you weirdo!" Casey shouted, pushing the teen off of her.

"Sorry about that… I really need to be more careful…" Jake replied, putting his hand behind his head with a nervous smile.

"Falling for girls I see, eh, Jake?" another voice chuckled. Jake and Casey looked over to see a boy around the same age as the two, wearing light purple pants and a black shirt. His light brown hair flared upwards, unlike Jake's which was under his hat.

"Shut it, Gary! I bet you've run into plenty of people before!" Jake growled.

"Calm down, Jake. You don't need to get all riled up around him…" Casey heard the boy, Jake's, Pikachu say.

"I know, Volt, but he really gets on my nerves sometimes…"

_He… He can talk to Pokémon too?! _Casey thought in her head, as she gasped at the teen in front of her.

"Talking to your Pokémon again, eh? You're so weird, Jake…" Gary stated.

"Grrr… I'll make you eat those words! Volt and I can kick your sorry hind lickity-split!"

"You've never been able to beat me and the Eevee Gramps gave me, so you can forget that…"

"Well, I'm gonna become the next Pokémon master, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!" with that, Jake ran off toward the big building in the distance.

"Hmph! I'd like to see you try," Gary smirked, running after him.

Casey sighed, walking in their direction to the big building in the distance. As she entered, she looked around at all the massive machinery everywhere, with multiple people in lab coats doing research. She also saw a few Pokémon walking around assisting the scientists here.

She then looked over to see the two boys, Jake and Gary, sprawled on the floor.

"Grrr… you knocked me over on purpose!" Gary shouted.

"No! You stopped right in front of me, you jerk!" Jake retaliated.

Casey suddenly heard a chuckle from behind her, as she turned around to see an elderly man in a white lab coat. "My my, would you look at those two. The way they argue, it's hard to believe they're actually best friends…"

"Best friends?" Casey asked.

The boys looked over at the old man, struggling off the ground to stand up.

"Professor Oak!" Jake shouted.

"Gramps!" Gary added.

The man, Professor Oak, smiled and chuckled. "You two… always so full of energy. You must be so enthusiastic to start off your journeys as Pokémon Trainers, aren't you?" he then turned toward Casey, "And who might you be?"

"My… My name is Casey, sir, and I would like to also become a Pokémon trainer…"

"I see… well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Oak, Pokémon Professor. This is my grandson, Gary, and a family friend of mine, Jacob Crimson."

"You can call me Jake for short," Jake stated, tipping his hat toward Casey.

"Um… okay…" she replied.

"Gramps, let's hurry this up!" Gary demanded, "The sooner we get our Pokédex and Pokémon, the sooner I can get on my way."

Professor Oak sighed, looking at his grandson with disappointed eyes. "You're always so impatient, Gary. Why can't you wait your turn?"

Gary threw his hands in the air in annoyance. "Fine, then! Jake can have first pick, then. Happy now?"

"Very," the Professor replied bluntly, turning toward Casey, "Now then, the reason these boys are both here is because I have a special task for them." He then held out a small red rectangular device that resembled that of an electronic notebook. "This is the Pokédex. This device is able to scan and retrieve Pokémon data in order to record all different species of Pokémon. It's always been a dream of mine to complete the Pokédex with all the Pokémon in Kanto. However, in my old age, it hasn't been the case… that's why I'm asking the three of you…"

"M-Me?!" Casey gasped, shocked that she would have this task put upon her so suddenly.

"I can see a strong soul in you, young Casey. You would be perfect for this journey. Now, each of you may have a Pokédex and one Pokémon," he replied, turning to reveal three red and white colored orbs on a table. 3 monitors were placed above the table, showing an odd frog-looking plant creature, a blue turtle, and a lizard with a flame on its tail.

"These will be the three Pokémon you can choose from… the Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur… the Lizard Pokémon, Chamander… and the Turtle Pokémon, Squirtle…"

"Well, go right ahead, Jake…" Gary offered.

Jake looked over the Pokéballs for a little bit, then picked up the one in the middle, holding Charmander.

"My father said my last name, Crimson, is meant to represent the fire that glows bright within our legacy. Thus, the Pokémon I choose is… Charmander!" he shouted, throwing the orb into the air, as it split apart, releasing the fiery lizard as it fell into his arms.

"My new Pokémon!" Jake cheered, looking at his Charmander. The Pokémon smiled, nuzzling its head into Jake's shirt. "Welcome to the team, Flare…"

"Well, I'll pick my own, now," Gary stated arrogantly, "Since Squirtle seems like a Pokémon that'd match my style, I'll choose him!" With that, he grabbed the Pokéball on the right and threw it into the air, as his Squirtle came down onto him into his arms.

"And what will you choose, Miss Casey?" Oak asked, "I do have another Squirtle or Charmander, if you want one of those Pokémon…"

"No..." Casey stated, "I feel Bulbasaur would work nicely for me…" She then reached over to the remaining Pokéball, taking it and throwing it into the air, causing Bulbasaur to be released.

"Welcome, my friend…" Casey greeted, petting her new Bulbasaur on the head.

Professor Oak smiled as the three kids began to get acquainted with their new Pokémon. "You three have a big journey ahead of you… I wish you all the best of luck…"

Suddenly, Gary stepped in front of Jake, holding Squirtle in front of him. "Hey, Jake, how about we have a battle? Right here, right now!"

"I think I have time to take you down," Jake smirked, placing his Charmander on the ground. "Let's do it, Flare!"

"Okay!" Casey could hear Flare respond. She could tell the Charmander had plenty of energy to spare.

"You'd better get ready, kid," the Squirtle warned, ready to strike.

"I think we should get going… right, Amber?" Casey stated.

"Seems like there's gonna be a big mess soon…" Amber sighed, as Casey left the Professor's lab as the two boys prepared to battle. As she looked back, she smiled slightly. Even though she had just met them, she felt as if she had formed a bond with those two boys.

As she walked away, she could hear the two of them shout so loud that all of Pallet Town could've heard them.

"Let's go! Pokémon Battle!"

* * *

**Notes: So, Jake and the others finally get their starting Pokémon! I must admit, this chapter was simple yet complicated to write at the same time. Anyways, we have our other main characters, Gary and Casey introduced. Gary is basically... well... Gary! Basically the rival character. Casey I designed more as a more mysterious character. She doesn't know where she comes from and who her parents are, and her only companions are her Vulpix Amber and her new Bulbasaur. Hopefully, I can spread more light on her, but we don't know much right now...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Next time, Jake starts to begin his trek along Route 1 and figure out the basics to Pokémon capture. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pewter City Rock!

**Well, after a month of doing NOTHING for uploading, which I can admit was partially due to wanting to take a break after finishing Sentai X Rider, I'm back with the next chapter of my Pokémon fanfic! Hopefully, Jake won't get his butt kicked considering today he goes up against Brock. Also, I kinda lied about him learning how to catch Pokémon. He does that in a few chapters... Anyways, same disclaimers apply. Let's get started!**

* * *

Jake sighed, looking over at Volt, who sat on his shoulder. "Man… I can't believe we lost to Gary."

"Well, he was using a Water Type, Jake, which fire is weak to," Volt stated, "Remember that time I accidently set the table on fire and your mother put out the flames with her Vaporeon?"

"Yeah. She was mad at you for weeks!" Jake chuckled. He looked down, seeing the sad face on his new Charmander, Flare, as he walked beside him.

"I'm really sorry, Jake. I failed you…" Flare apologized, trying not to make eye contact with his new trainer.

"Hey, it's alright, Flare. We all lose sometimes," Jake replied, which brought a smile to his Charmander's face as he lifted the Pokémon into his arms.

"We're getting close to Viridian City…" Volt informed, as the three looked at the town in the distance. As they walked through the streets of the small town, nobody seemed to be around.

"Where is everyone?" Jake asked.

"Seems like they're all inside for some reason…" Volt replied, looking at the locked doors everywhere in the city.

"Aw man! I wanted to battle some Pokémon…" Flare complained, who sighed and lay his head on Jake's shoulder.

Suddenly, Jake heard shouting in the distance. The young Trainer then ran straight toward the direction of the shouting to see an old man on the ground being attacked by a Zubat being commanded by someone wearing a black outfit with an R on the shirt and a black cap. Nearby, a young girl was screaming out for the old man.

"Grandfather!" the girl screamed.

"I'll ask you one more time, old man! Give us the Pokéballs you're carrying, and we'll spare you," the man in black stated.

"I… I'll never give my special Pokéballs to thugs like you…" the old man replied, who lay on the ground in pain.

"Have it your way…" the man said, "Zubat, use Poison Fang!"

Just as the Zubat was about to bite into the old man, Volt sprung into action, as a bolt of lightning shot out at the bat Pokémon, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Leave him alone, you thug! Who do you think you are, anyways?!" Jake shouted, standing between the black-clad villain and the old man.

The black-clad man glared at Jake, as he stepped forward. "You don't know who you are dealing with, kid! I am a member of the greatest organization in the world who plans to rule all of Kanto, Team Rocket!"

"Team… Rocket?" Volt thought. He and Jake had never heard of these thugs, but by the look of him, he looked like trouble.

"I don't care who you are! You're going down right now!" Jake shouted.

Suddenly, two other Team Rocket members ran up in front of their comrade. One was female with magenta-colored hair falling down toward her waist and wore a similar black hat to the other grunt, while the other Rocket was male with short blue hair. Beside them was a cat-like Pokémon that Jake recognized as a Meowth.

"We'll handle things from here, soldier. Get to Mt. Moon to help the others," the female Rocket member ordered.

"O-Of course, Admin Jessie!" the other Grunt stated, recalling his Zubat into its Pokéball and running toward the north.

The two Rocket Admins looked over toward Jake, glaring at him. "You've got some nerve messing with Team Rocket's affairs…" the male admin stated.

"Now, you will have to face against Team Rocket's finest, Rocket Admins Jessie and James!" the female, Jessie finished.

"Meowth, that's right!" the Meowth shouted.

"A… A talking Meowth?!" the old man gasped.

"Wait… you mean it's not just me who's hearing his voice?" Jake asked.

"Of course," James replied, "Thanks to genetic science, our Meowth is able to actually speak."

"That's… kinda odd…" Volt stated.

"Hey, you're one to talk, Mouse!" Meowth retorted, glaring at Volt, "That Pikachu is definitely something special. I can feel it!"

"Guess we'll have to steal it from you, then!" Jessie stated, as the two threw out their Pokéballs, revealing a purple snake Pokémon as well as a creature that looked like a purple orb of gas.

"Ekans, use Wrap!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, help out Ekans with Smog!" James added.

"I'll be sure to make this hurt!" Meowth sneered, his claws extending outward.

"Three against two?! That isn't even fair!" Jake argued, as the three Pokémon came closer and closer to attacking.

Suddenly, the ground suddenly began to shake, knocking Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth into the air. Suddenly, a large slender shadow whacked the three Pokémon toward Jessie and James, which made them fall over.

"I think that's enough, Onix," a voice stated, walking from the distance. The young man had spiky brown hair and squinty eyes, which made it look like his eyes were closed. His Pokémon, a giant snake made of rocks known as an Onix, slid around him in a circle, until it stopped in front of Team Rocket.

"You two have no right to mess with a defenseless old man like this. I suggest you leave now before you suffer the consequences…" the young man warned, his Onix at the ready to attack the two villains.

"Grrr… you'll regret this!" Jessie shouted, as she and James recalled their Pokémon, running off toward the north. When they had finally disappeared, Jake and the young man helped the old man to his feet.

"I hope they didn't hurt you too badly…" Jake stated.

"Oh, it takes much more to finish me off!" the old man replied, chuckling to himself, "I gotta thank you boys, though. I'm not as young as I used to be…"

"No problem, sir," the brown-haired man stated, "It's what we do."

"Grandfather!" the girl from earlier shouted, running up to hug the old man.

"Reesa, I'm glad you are alright," her grandfather replied.

"I wanted to run up and stop him, Grandfather, but I hid like you said and stayed away."

"That's a good girl, Reesa. If anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself…"

Jake smiled, then turned to the young man. "Thanks for helping me out back there! My name's Jake, and I'm an aspiring Pokémon Trainer!"

"Brock," the young man responded, shaking Jake's hand, "So, I'm guessing you are just now starting your journey, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so…" Jake admitted, a little embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you're planning on entering the Indigo League, aren't you?"

"Yeah! It'd be amazing to become a Pokémon Champion!"

"You'll need to get some Gym Badges first…" Brock stated, "The gym at Viridian City has been closed for sometime. Its Gym Leader is gone on business. However, there is a Gym in the next town, Pewter City. I could take you there if you want."

"You'd do that?!" Jake asked.

"Of course," Brock stated, "Anything to help out a new trainer…"

* * *

After they had trekked through the forest connecting Viridian and Pewter Cities, Jake finally looked to see the rocky city in the distance. Much of the roads were paved with cobblestone, and the mountain in the distance seemed to match well with Pewter City's look.

"Here it is!" Brock announced, "Home sweet home!"

"Alright! Now it's time to challenge the Gym Leader!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well… the Gym Leader's currently not in at the moment…" Brock admitted.

Taken by surprise, Jake felt himself fall over. "Wait… what do you mean he isn't there?!"

"He'll be back tomorrow morning. Besides, you need to register for the Indigo League in order to participate in Gym Battles. The Pokémon Center over there will register you for the Pokémon League as well as provide you with a place for you and your Pokémon."

"I do feel kinda tired from our travelling," Volt admitted, yawning slightly.

"Well, it is getting late. I will head to the Pokémon Center, then. Thanks for all of your help, Brock!" Jake shouted as he ran toward the large building with the red roof in the distance.

* * *

"Okay, you're all set and registered in the Indigo League Challenger database. Here is your Badge case, so you can hold all the badges you obtain," the lady at the counter of the Pokémon Center stated, smiling at Jake.

"Thanks!" Jake replied, picking up Flare's PokéBall while Volt, who was all rested and recovered, jumped onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for your time," the Nurse stated, as Jake left the building, "We hope to see you again sometime…"

"Bye!" Jake responded, as he rushed out of the building, unable to contain his excitement of getting to the Gym. When he saw the large domed building, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by two teens, one male and one female.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the male trainer asked, incredibly full of himself.

"I'm here to challenge the Pewter City Gym!" Jake replied.

The female trainer scoffed. "You? You're way too inexperienced to challenge the Gym Leader! Come back in about 20 years, runt!"

"Hey, I'm no younger than you are!" Jake shouted, his hands turning into fists.

"Whoa, Jake… no need to get angry…" Volt warned.

Suddenly, the three teens heard a voice from inside. "That's enough, you two. Jake is allowed to fight here." They all looked as the automatic door opened to reveal Brock standing before them.

Jake gasped in disbelief. "Brock?! You're the Pewter City Gym Leader?"

"Yes. I've been the Gym Leader here for a while since my dad retired," Brock replied, "Dad was always so strict with his challenges. He wanted someone with a strong sense of character. I guess these two took that the wrong way and tried scaring off everyone who wants a challenge who they feel isn't strong enough…"

"But, Master Brock, he's doesn't even have any Gym Badges!" the male trainer argued.

"Badges or not, anyone is welcome here. Remember that. Anyways, why don't you come inside, and we can get to the battle."

"O-Of course, Brock!" Jake stated, running into the Gym with Brock. The Gym was massive! There was a huge rocky battlefield at the center which took up most of the building besides the places where Trainers stood to give commands.

"Since you only have 2 Pokémon, I'll use two of my own, and we'll see who comes out on top."

Jake nodded, turning his cap around and standing his ground. "Let's do it, Volt!"

"Roger!" Volt replied, jumping onto the gym floor.

"Alright!" Brock exclaimed, holding his own PokéBall in his hands and throwing it, "Geodude, let's rock!"

The PokéBall then released a rock with arms on it, known as a Geodude.

"Whoa! That's a cool Pokémon!" Jake exclaimed, scanning the Geodude with his PokéDex.

**Geodude: The Rock Pokémon. Geodude are most often found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

"He may not look like much, but my Geodude is really powerful, especially to an Electric Type like your Pikachu," Brock stated, a small grin coming to his face.

"We'll see about that!" Jake replied, pointing at the Geodude, "Take him down, Volt!"

"You got it!" Volt stated, running straight at Geodude and clashing head-on with the rock Pokémon tail to arm. However, the Pokémon suddenly spawned smaller rocks which knocked the Pikachu backward.

"Darn! Didn't think that Geodude knew Stone Edge of all things…" Volt muttered, catching his breath from the sudden blow.

"I'm more than meets the eye, kid, and you're incredibly outclassed!" the Geodude replied, smirking at Volt.

"He really thinks that, does he?" Jake grinned, nodding at Volt. Volt responded, bringing his tail down upon the Geodude, which suddenly began to glow as it changed into metal, slamming on the rock Pokémon.

"Iron Tail?!" Brock gasped, amazed that Volt was able to use the move.

"Yeah! You have no idea how long the two of us have been training to use that move!" Jake shouted, throwing his arms in the air in triumph.

"You think that'll stop me?" Brock grinned, looking at his Geodude, who had taken a lot of damage from the iron tail attack, "Geodude, grab his Pikachu!"

Geodude obeyed, rushing straight toward Volt and grabbing him with both hands. The Rock Pokémon suddenly began to glow, as he began to gain more energy.

"What the-?" Volt gasped, right before the Pokémon exploded, knocking Volt against the wall, stars in the mouse's eyes. Meanwhile, Geodude lay in the center of a crater created by the explosion, all of his energy used up.

"Volt!" Jake shouted, rushing over to the Pikachu and helping the Pokémon up, "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Volt replied weakly, "That attack was super strong… I don't think I can go on for the rest of the match…"

"You sit the rest of this out, buddy. I can finish the fight while you rest…" Jake then turned toward Brock, pulling out Flare's PokéBall.

"Geodude, return!" Brock commanded, bringing Geodude back into its PokéBall. He then threw out his other PokéBall, bringing out his Onix.

"Go get 'em, Flare!" Jake shouted, releasing Flare onto the battlefield. The young lizard Pokémon stood, eying the rock snake with determination.

"Let's rock this rock!" Flare shouted, charging at Onix and using scratch on Onix, only for the rock snake to use its tail to whack Flare into the wall.

"A measly Fire Type challenging a rock type like myself?!" the Onix boasted, staring down at Flare ready to strike, "I've beaten many of your kind before, little Charmander, and I won't stop losing to them now!"

"Wha… what do I do…" Flare wondered, looking around the arena. There seemed to be no clear solution to defeating Onix. It seemed hopeless.

"Flare, you can't give up! Even if we lose, knowing you didn't give up is all that matters!" Jake shouted.

"I… I understand, Jake…" Flare replied, looking over at his trainer, then back to Onix, "Yeah! I know I can't lose!" He then jumped on top of Onix's head, holding on tight as the rock snake tried to shake him off.

"Hmm… interesting tactic," Brock admitted, intrigued by how Flare fought.

"Scratch!" Flare announced, scratching at the top of Onix's head, which didn't seem to do much damage at first, but his claws suddenly began to glow in a similar fashion to Volt's Iron Tail attack.

"That… that's Metal Claw!" Jake and Brock gasped, as the lizard Pokémon made one final slash down Onix's back as he slid off the head, as the rock snake Pokémon fell to the ground from sustaining so much damage.

"Onix is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Jake Crimson of Pallet Town!" the male assistant of the gym from earlier announced, as he looked over at his boss with concern.

"Man, beaten by a little kid? That must have been a fluke!" the female assistant scoffed.

"Jake won fair and square, you two, and deserves this badge just as much as anyone," Brock stated, who recalled Onix into its PokéBall then walked over to Jake, who was celebrating with Flare and Volt about their Gym victory, "Jake Crimson, you have shown that you are indeed a strong trainer, and I am proud to present to you the Boulderbadge as an achievement of your victory here at the Pewter City Gym."

"Thank you, sir!" Jake exclaimed, taking the rock-shaped badge from him and placing it in his badge case.

"You have a long way to go, and seven more badges to obtain before you reach the Indigo Plateau," Brock informed, as the two walked out of the gym, "I'd suggest going east toward Cerulean City. An old friend of mine, Misty, is the Gym Leader there. You'll have to go through the Mt. Moon pass, however, but it won't be too dangerous."

"Thank you for all your help, Brock. I hope to see you again someday and show you how much I have improved!" Jake stated, shaking hands with the gym leader before walking off down the path toward Mt. Moon.

* * *

**Notes: Well, this took a while to finish. I think I started this around... about late December working on this chapter, so I would say it took little by little to get done. I wanted to introduce Team Rocket early to set them in as the main villains for this arc (yes, I said ARC. For those who have asked, there is more than just Kanto, but not all the regions will be done by Jake). My version of Jessie and James is somewhat of a mix between serious and goofy. As I have said, I want this story to have a more serious tone akin to the games, and while I do love Jessie and James's antics in the anime, I wanted to make them a more competent group than they were in the anime. Whether that bites me in the butt or not is up to you guys. Also, I don't know about you guys, but genetic alteration is a WAY better excuse for Meowth being able to talk compared to "I wanted to talk, so I learned how, and I'm able to now!" Seriously, that was one of the lamest excuses for a talking Meowth I have ever heard... -_-'**

**I seriously don't like Brock's "minions", because they are so snobbish and rude. Seriously, I wanted to punch them in the face! Yes, I did create them to be like they were in the Pokémon Origins anime, but I digress. Brock is a nice and decent character in my opinion, and I liked having him as the first gym of the series. Also, even though I did make a connection to the anime, Ash is not in this universe. Misty and Brock just know each other and are friends.**

**Anyways, as of the date of this chapter, you've probably noticed I haven't posted in a while. Part of this is because I have teamed-up with my friend and Sempai (Japanese for "mentor" or "older advisor" or something like that) KKD Silver (formerly known as Kamen Keyblade Duelist) in a Super Sentai fanfic project related to the Dice-O video game in Japan. We've now also made a collab for this channel that is a sequel series to my favorite series of Yu-Gi-Oh, GX. Be sure to check out Sempai's channel, as well as both of our collabs, as well as favorite and follow this one. Anyways, next time we start the trek through Mt. Moon. See ya then!**

**Stand up the Vanguard!**


	4. Chapter 3: Moon Stone Mania!

**Okay, I think I've gotten back into writing these things. Anyways, let's get started with this exciting Mt. Moon chapter, shall we? Let's get started!**

* * *

"Well, after some wild Pokémon Encounters, a trainer battle with a kid who is a little too obsessed with shorts, and some random guy wanting to sell me a Magikarp, it's good that we found our way to a Pokémon Center," Jake stated, a bit exhausted by their trek to Mt. Moon, which was very close to outside the Pokémon Center that he and his Pokémon had stopped to rest at.

"Who knew Rattatas were so tough to fight against…" Volt groaned, aching from the fight with the shorts guy. He then looked over to the side of the Pokémon Center to see a girl around Jake's age sitting down. She had a white hat that covered her long brown hair, and looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who we met at Professor Oak's lab?" Volt asked.

Jake looked over as well to see the young woman, and realized that it was the same person. The three of them walked over to see the girl, who was holding her Vulpix in her arms, patting the Vulpix's head.

"Hey, you're that one girl I met in Pallet Town, aren't you?" Jake asked.

The girl looked up at him and glared at Jake. "What's it to you? Don't bother me right now…"

Her Vulpix then turned her head toward Jake and smiled. "Don't mind her," she stated, "Casey doesn't trust people very well. She's only been around Pokémon for most of her life. My name's Amber. I've been with her for as long as I can remember…"

"Hi, I'm Volt!" Volt greeted, shaking Amber's paw, "This is my best friend, Jake, and our companion, Flare."

Suddenly, a Bulbasaur walked out from behind Casey's leg, who looked somewhat shy until he saw Flare, which he then ran up toward him. "Charmander!" the Bulbasaur shouted happily, running up to Flare.

"Heya, Bulbasaur! It's great to see you again," Flare replied happily, as the Bulbasaur gave Flare a hug.

"So, this is your trainer, huh?" the Bulbasaur deduced.

"Yeah. I go by the name Flare now. I really like the name," Flare stated, "Anyways, Jake, I would like to introduce you to one of my friends. You probably saw him when we were at the Lab. We've been buds ever since we were eggs."

The Bulbasaur then looked up at Jake, looking rather nervous. "Um… hello. I'm Leif the Bulbasaur…"

"Nice to meet you, Leif," Jake greeted, patting Leif's head.

"Leif, that's enough!" Casey snapped, "We don't converse with humans... they only cause pain and suffering to those whom they come in contact with."

"Hey, you're a human too, y'know," Jake responded.

"You think that matters? You don't know the first thing about me. You don't know my past, and what I've been through. Just leave me alone…" Casey shouted, running out of the Pokémon Center with Leif and Amber following behind her.

"Hey wait!" Jake responded, running after her. He ran out of the Pokémon Center, looking over to Casey walking into the entrance of Mt. Moon. He then walked into the cave as Volt and Flare followed behind him.

The inside of Mt. Moon was rather dark, except for the cave lights strung throughout the cave passing through the mountain. Above them, Zubat and its evolved form, Golbat, hung from the ceiling of the cave to rest, as drops of calcium-rich water dripped from the stalactites above.

"Man, this place is huge…" Flare stated.

"I wonder how they actually made these caves…" Volt wondered as the three walked forward.

"I hope Casey is alright…" Jake stated, concerned for the mysterious girl who had run from him. What could have caused her to hate other humans so much?

The three suddenly heard some sort of battle noises ahead. They ran toward the sound of fighting into an open cave area, where multiple people in familiar black clothing were around the cave, excavating some sort of strange rock inside the walls. Along the other walls, random hikers were trapped, surrounded by multiple hostile Pokémon, many of them Jake recognized as Poison Type Pokémon like Zubat and Ekans. In the center of the room, he saw a familiar girl facing one of the black-clad people.

"You! How dare you try to disturb this peaceful habitat for Pokémon!" Casey shouted, her hands balled into fists.

"You're way out of your league, little girl!" the Rocket Grunt scoffed, glaring at the girl. His Zubat then swooped down to attack, before getting hit by a massive stream of fire coming from Amber.

"Hey, that's Team Rocket…"Flare deduced.

"Didn't they mention an operation going on at Mt. Moon?" Volt wondered aloud.

"Hey, you Rocket jerk, leave her alone!" Jake shouted out, running at the Grunt without Volt or Flare noticing before attempting to punch him in the face. However, the Grunt then moved over before getting punched.

"Hey, you're that kid that I encountered in Viridian City! You saved me the trouble of looking for you so I can kick your sorry behind, runt!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Jake retorted, as Volt and Flare showed up behind him.

"Oh yeah? Zubat, Koffing, get him!" the Grunt shouted, his Pokémon obeying his command, shooting poison needles at Jake's Pokémon, who easily dodged the attack except one that pricked Flare's leg.

"Agh!" Flare screamed, holding his leg in pain.

"Flare, are you alright?!" Jake shouted, holding his pained Pokémon in his arms.

"Poison can pass through the body quickly, runt!" the Grunt sneered, as his Koffing moved forward toward Jake, "One little prick, and your Pokémon starts feeling the excruciating pain that a Poison Type can present!"

Just as the Koffing was about to attack Jake, he saw a small bird fly from out of nowhere, plowing into the poison gas Pokémon.

"What the-?!" the Grunt gasped, as the bird, a Pidgey, flew around and landed on Casey's arm.

"I don't need your help. I'm handling this just fine," Casey argued, her Pidgey ready to attack at the Rocket member again.

"Oh, but you'll need it!" he sneered, as he pointed at her feet. Instantly, the Koffing suddenly came up from behind, glowing with a white light.

Jake, realizing what was going on, rushed over to push Casey out of the way. "Look out!" he shouted, pushing her away as the Koffing behind them exploded, which caused Jake to fall over a nearby crevice in the mountain's interior.

The Rocket Grunt scoffed, smirking at the events that had occurred. "Trying to be the big hero, kid? Well, I think it's time that I finish you…"

Suddenly, a voice came in through the member's earpiece communicator. "Agent Proton, come in! We need assistance on the east side of the Mountain! We've finished extracting the moonstones, but the International Police are here and blocking our escape!"

"Drat!" the Grunt, Proton, growled, "That puts a damper on the mission… I'll just let the magma at the bottom take care of the rest!" As he said that, he began to step on Jake's feet, causing him to lose his grip on the cliff edge. Just as he was about to fall, however, Casey's Pidgey slammed square into Proton's face, knocking him to the side, as well as knocking his earpiece out of his ear.

"Agent Proton, come in! Agent Proton… Damn it, Jon, answer!" the Rocket Grunt shouted from Proton's fallen earpiece before being smashed underneath Casey's foot. She then reached over the edge, pulling up Jake with surprisingly little effort. However, as she was pulling Jake up, he could have sworn her eyes were glowing a bright blue for a second there.

"Hey… thanks for saving me," Jake stated.

"Likewise," Casey replied, looking over at Proton, who had fallen unconscious, as she began to hold him down. Jake could obviously tell that she didn't like the guy, or Team Rocket in general, but whatever her beef was with them, it wasn't the time to answer.

"I hope you and your kind know the hell you put me through…" Casey growled before having Leif use his vine whip attack to wrap Proton up before he could escape. She then looked over at Jake, who smiled at her. "Maybe… maybe not all humans are that bad…" she murmured, before motioning to her Pokémon, as they walked out of the cave while dragging Proton behind them.

"There's something about that girl that seems… odd," Volt stated, as Jake looked in the direction she had walked. He then motioned for Volt to help him pick up Flare and carry him out of Mt. Moon.

* * *

After having antidote sprayed onto his wound, which seemed to ease the poison, Flare looked around the outside of the mountain as Jake held him in his arms.

"We've been able to capture a few members of Team Rocket, but most of them had escaped through alternate tunnels," the detective explained, standing next to Casey and Jake, while the Police officers took the arrested Rocket Members into their police trucks, along with a very sore Proton.

"We apologize we weren't able to help stop more of them, detective," Jake stated.

"It is quite alright. You two have done a major service in saving the other hikers on Mt. Moon and stopping Team Rocket in their tracks," the Detective replied, smiling at the two, "I see that you two are fine Trainers indeed."

Suddenly, the Detective got a message through his communicator. "Agent Looker, we've retrieved a bit of evidence on what they needed from the Moonstones. You may want to take a look at this…" the operator said through his communicator.

"Roger that. I'm on my way," the Detective, Looker, replied, as he looked at the two and nodded, walking away.

Jake shifted uncomfortably as Looker left, making brief glances at Casey. "So… what now?"

"I'm going to keep going on my journey. I need to find out more about my past, and going on this journey is the only way I will find the answers I seek," Casey stated.

Jake then put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Just remember that if you need help… I'm here for you."

Casey smiled back, as she released her Pidgey, which flew in the air above her. "Aero, see what you can find from the sky."

"Yes, madam," the Pidgey, Aero, responded, zooming ahead as Casey ran after him.

Jake then looked in his arms to see Flare. "You feeling better, buddy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help in that…" Flare stated.

"No worries, Flare. You're still a very strong Pokémon, and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to be a part of my team…"

Flare smiled, looking out in the distance with Jake, as they saw Aero flying in the distance.

Volt then climbed up onto Jake's shoulder and smiled. "Well, Cerulean City isn't getting any closer. Let's hurry up so we can beat the next gym leader, guys," Volt informed them.

Jake looked over at his friend and chuckled, letting Flare down and running down the path, with Volt and Flare following behind him.

* * *

"So, the operation was a success?"

Jessie and James looked over at their leader, whose back was turned to them while sitting at an executive's desk, his face in shadows.

"We were able to obtain a good amount of Moonstones," Jessie reported, "However, our operations were stopped by the police and multiple rocket agents were arrested."

"As long as we have the Moonstones, a few Rocket Grunts means nothing," the Rocket boss replied, turning to face them, half his face hidden in shadow, "These stones give off a powerful energy, one more potent than any other mystical stones that lay around Kanto. They say these stones come from a cosmic energy that came from a meteor that hit Mt. Moon millennia ago. This power will give us what we need to complete our plans. Tell the agents to report to Vermillion City. We will need the energy from the city."

"Yes, Master Giovanni," Jessie and James responded, bowing and exiting the chamber of their boss, Giovanni, who turned in his chair to pet his large cat Pokémon known as a Persian.

"Soon, Mewtwo… I will be coming. Your power will NOT escape me again! I will have full control of Kanto, and then the world!"

* * *

**Notes: Okay, for those who are about to ask, No. I am NOT making Giovanni actually be the good guy! Seriously, that theory is so annoyingly stupid, that I have to legit bring it up because I don't want to hear anything about it. -_-'**

**Anyways, I know Casey's personality took a bit of a 180, but she's a complicated character like that. As is implied, she's had a bad history with Team Rocket, which pretty much makes her hate the rest of humanity. Honestly, it's a kind of question I think of almost everyday. Are we any better than the people we define as evil?**

**Also, the reason why I wanted that mook to be Proton from the HGSS games is because while both Ariana and Archer got their own sorta counterparts in the after game of FRLG, Proton and Petrel didn't. It was mostly an idea my friend thought of, as well as Proton's real name actually being Jon (if youve watched the Runaway Guys, you know why I went with that.) Anyways, we finally get to Cerulean City to finally meet Misty and Bill, and possibly get a new Pokemon character introduced. See y'all then!**

**Stand up the Vanguard!**


End file.
